


princess...it doesn't suit you

by GoingKnowhere



Series: of moodboards and ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Reader-Insert, moodboard, women of color used as reader representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: in which Leonard is a king, Reader is a princess, and the two of you develop a secret relationship…one that is no longer secret...





	princess...it doesn't suit you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I don't really have much for notes on this besides the fact that I made a moodboard and then added a little ficlet to it

**_princess…it doesn’t suit you_ **

 

_*_ _I do not own the images used nor do I claim ownership of these images._

 

* * *

 

“ _’Princess’_ ,” he mulled over your title, causing you to roll your eyes. “It doesn’t suit you.” 

 

“And why is that?” You said coyly, grabbing his hands and forcing the two of you to spin in the palace gardens, your golden dress flaring out with the movement. The gala inside had been edging into it’s third hour, becoming stuffy and aggravating. While it was far from your first one, this celebration had been the most difficult to handle; mostly due to the fact that you couldn’t have Len’s entire attention. No, he was a king and you were a princess and both of you had plenty of people to fraternize with. 

 

As a result, it had been rather easy to catch his eye and signal for an escape to the gardens. 

 

Smirking, Len tilted his head, the moonlight glittering across his crown. “It’s just not right.” 

 

Stepping closer, you relished in the feeling of his arms wrapping around your waist. “And what would be better? Goddess? Heavenly body? Angel?” You listed off each term, whispered from his lips behind closed doors. 

 

“Queen,” he said, “specifically mine…if you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think?
> 
> You can find links to my tumblr in other works and in my profile


End file.
